Grim The Hypnotist
by Cartoon Crazy
Summary: Grim challenges Mandy to be Hypnotised but was she let herself in for? yay! chappie 3 p.s Mandy love Erwin na na na na na na!
1. Default Chapter

Mandys doorbell rang she got up to answer it, she flung the door open and saw Billy and Grim.

Hiya Mandy! Said Billy inviting himself in and slamming the door shut completely forgetting about Grim.

Mandy glared at him "Billy have you been eating to much sugar again?" said mandy opening the door for Grim.

"yeahyeahyeahyeahyeahyeah!" said Billy jumping up and down.

Mandy sighed and walked into the living room Billy and Grim following her. "I wish there was some way we could just hypnotise him into going to sleep instead"said Mandy watching Billy running around the living room screaming something about killer bunnies.

"hmm I tink they tought me that in school" said Grim.

"Anything to shut him up"said Mandy putting her hands over her ears to block out the sound.

"Okay den" said Grim picking Billy up and dropping him on the the sofa and pulling out a dead rodent out off his black robe.

"Oh this is stupid " said Mandy getting up to inspect the dead rodent.

"Well den mandy" said Grim stroking the rodent thoughtfully "maybe you should try being Hypnotised first den? unless your chicken!".

Mandy grumbled something and sat down on the sofa next to Grim.

"Now" said Grim waving the rodent infront of her "just realax and...

Cliffy! I am giving the chance to vote what happens to Mandy will she A.Have to go on a date with Erwin. B.Act like Billy. C.Eat her socks.

So you better review or else!


	2. A whole new Mandy!

thanks for the reviews lol poor Mandy... oh well on with the story.

p.s Mandys hypnotised I can't tell how Grim hypnotised her, thats so secret even the writer doesn't know lol I'll quit buttin in now

Billy waved his hand infront of Mandy to make sure she was really hypnotised and then looked up at grim

"Well" said Grim "we've hypnotised her now what d ya wanna do with her mon?"

Billy pasted the room then jumped up and down saying "I got it I got it I got it" Billy sat back down next to Mandy

"Why don't we make Mandy act like me!" exclamed Billy, while making silly faces at Mandy that would of earned him a punched if she hadn't of been hypnotised

Grim turned and slaped him across the side of the face

"you idiot I'm not gonna waste this on that stupid idea of yours on Mandy one Billys enough, besides" said Grim looking though the window at Erwin "I've got something else in mind".

With that Grim stood in front of the motionless Mandy and began to chant some mystic words

After that Mandy got up and looked at Billy like she going to hit him but then something happened... she smiled.

Uh oh this ain't gonna well please review luv cartoon crazy

p.s

sorry this chappie was so short I'll try an make the next one longer


	3. Love is Evol

It morning now and Mandys waiting at the bus stop

"Hi Mandy!" yelled Billy walking up to her happily

Mandy turned around sharply smacking him hard on the nose

"You want Erwin don't you" screamed Mandy well his mine and you can't have him!"

Mandy then walked into the bus followed by Billy who was rubbing his nose sadily

Billy sat on the seat that he and Mandy usely shared however Mandy had other ideas and sat next to Erwin instead.

"H...H...HI Mandy" stuttered Erwin holding out a flower "I...I picked this for you"

"Thanks Erwin" Mandy smiled sweetly taking the flower, putting in hair and giving Erwin a little kiss on the cheek

"Mandy!" yelled Billy his big nose hanging over the seat.

Mandy looked up angrily at Billy and punched him again in his big pink nose and walked out of the bus with Erwin arm in arm

Billy rushed after them but was tripped over by Sperg

"Well if ain't lill Billy without his girlfriend to protect ya know I was planning on leaving until wenesday but I need something to pass the time" said Sperg giving Billy an atomic wegie

Later...

"This has not been my day" said billy in the nurses office holding a ice pack to his nose and sitting on another ice pack

"Well at least you didn't fall off the bus this time and have Mandy laughing at you again" grinned the nurse

"Hey" said Billy "thats it!" and ran out at top speed

"ay!" the nurse yelled after Billy "watch out for the" CRASH! "to late!"


End file.
